tortured_soulsfandomcom-20200216-history
Old TS
All Who Dare Oppose Us ''Art by Alaiaorax on Deviantart''Shall Be Tortured To No End "Salutations, . Dare you challenge the souls? Dare you unleash our madness?"' "Welcome to your living hell, you sufferer"' Ⱥƀȑɨǥɇᵯɇȵŧ You Ambulated Through The Misty, Eerie Forest, Your Rhinarium Picking Up Blood Scents Everywhere. You Shuddered As The Bones Of Some Animal Crunches Beneath You. The Integumentary Hairs On Your Spine Prickling. You Hoped You Would Get Out Quickly.' The Place Seemed Like Hell Itself. Unknowingly, Shadows Sprung Up Behind You, Carefully Tailing You. Chuckles Seemed To Echo At Every Turn, Every Corner. A Massive Shape Pinned You Down, His Monstrous Embodiment Making You Feel Diminutive. He Laughed, Motioning With His Torn Sagiologio Anios To Someone. Or Something.' More Creatures Emerged From The Shadows, Their Facial Regions Hostile, Their Claws Unsheathed. They Tails Lashed With Glee, Eyeing Your Pitiful Bodice Menacingly. The Atramentous Masculine Spoke, His Powerful Voice Commanding.' "Why Are You Here On Tortured Souls Territory? I Have No Recollection Of Ever Letting Trespassers Go Freely". His Caudal Flicked Wordlessly As You Were Engulfed With Wolves And Big Cats, Your Pelage Being Shredded To Pieces. You Pleaded With Them, Hoping They Would Listen. A Monstrous, Atramentous Feminine Padded Up To You, Growling Sharply At The Others. They Retreated As The Femorra, Who Identified As Titania, Approached You. Her Liquid Glucomatouses Grazed Sharply Over You, Her Gaze Measuring. She Gouged Your Facial Region, Imprinting Deep Scars. She Motioned With Her Head, Calling To Some Unknown Animals. "Amnesia, Boreal. Go Show This Newcomer The Dens." A Gray Wolf And A Cream-Furred Canis Padded Forward, Their Maws Parted In Smirks, As If They Knew Your Fate. They Beckoned To You. "Coming? There's No Use Wasting Time When Your Should Be Catching Prey." Your Fear Ebbed As Anger Overtook You. "I Never Said I Was Joining This Pathetic Excuse Of A Pack!". The Black And Sanguine Tiger Pounced Onto You, Serrated Unguis Digging Voraciously Into Your Solar Plexus. He Snarled, Caudal Lashing. "Dare You Disrespect '''Anyone That Way? You Will Join, Or Die"' Chronicle Ever felt.... Unneeded? Abandoned? Hurt? Torturously Treated? Subdued? Hated? Shunned? Slapped? Guilt? Anger? Jealousy? ''We've all been there. Done that. We're the neglected hounds who wait, concealed by the veil of hate and anger, waiting to ambush the lonely ones. We live, eat and breathe the hatred that others spew, for we love it. We love the pain. The '''suffering.'' We're strong, not to be conquered by the light. We rule the darkness, override the light. Afraid of nothing, and hidden beneath layers of broiling emotions. tBut we love it. We love watching our enemies lie, defeated on the battle field. We love releasing the pain and unleashing the hatred. For we are the Tortured Souls. No mercy lies in our blood. No pity. No compassion. No sympathy. Life is a game. Tortured Souls plays to '''win.' Ɍɇǥʉłǡŧɨǿᵰꞩ '''I. '''Obey the Sovereign at all times. If he or she gives a command that seems foolish, the elites or proxy's will advise him/her. '''II. '''Listen to your higher ranks. Do not disrespect anyone higher or lower. Everyone must be respectful. '''III. '''Roleplay when the schedule commands it. If the Sovereign is offline, a Proxy will rp. '''IV. '''You will be loyal to '''TS', and be willing to sacrifice your life. V. '''Drama will be tolerated as long as it is not massive, centered on yourself and only yourself, and outside of roleplay. '''VI. '''You are allowed to leave once and only once. Should you leave before your three day trial is over, you are permanently ejected from joining our ranks. We are not a hotel. '''VII. '''If you are going to be inactive for a period of time, be sure to inform your higher ranks. Failing to do so may result in exile. '''VIII. '''Power play is never allowed in '''TS, but little things outside of roleplay like nn are allowed. IX. '''Advanced vocab is required in '''TS. You must be able to use it and understand it as well. If you have restricted chat, see the Sovereigns for help. ℂɵꬻꞩȇꝗʉȇꬻčȇꞩ ⇄Mild⇆ Fur Torn Treated Like A Trainee Made To Hunt Prey All Day Sit Vigil For An Entire Night ⇄Minor⇆ Ear Torn Leg Slashed Exiled For A Period Of Time No Prey For A Day ⇄Major⇆ Death By Poison Death By Mauling Death By Ambush Exiled Permanently Tail Torn Off One Ear Torn Off Major Wounds Dealt To Head And Neck ⏂Ꞩᵽɇȼȉǡł ЭᶌɇꞥŧꞨ⏂ The Sacrificing'' ' ''The Sacrificing is a very important tradition. On one first day of every month, The hounds of Tortured Souls gather in The Temple of Spirits and begin summoning Cruciatus and Licentia. Two specially selected wolves will begin chanting the sacrificial chant as the rest howl their sins. Cruciatus and Licentia will appear, and give a prophecy, which the Shamans must decipher. '' '''Rookie Ceremonies When all pups turn 5 moons, a Sovereign chooses a mentor for them, based on their skills, strategies and choices. Once the mentor is announced, the Rookie and the Mentor greet each other, and the rest howl their appreciation and celebrate. Once the Mentor deems fit, the Rookie will become a Mercenary or a Shaman. Punishing the Offending If a member disobeys a rule, and must face a Major punishment, those who wish to join may, though the Tykes, Rookies, Matriarchs and Omegas may not attend. The Shamans may '''not '''aid the injured once the punishment has been delivered. '''Reactions' ''The warriors will form a battle line with their best moves prepared. Titania and Mort’us will unexpectedly choose anyone, and attack. The purpose of Reactions is to test your reaction. If you are unprepared when attacked, you will be required to train in defence immediately. This ensures our warriors that they will be ready for battle if and when one surfaces. If the person we choose to attack is not prepared or their reaction is delayed, they will be reviewed before taking them to re-assessment of warrior training. '' '⇏⇏ᴃëłȉɇᵮ⇍⇍' "''There are two wolves in everybody. Which one do you choose to follow?" TS believes in Cruciatus and Licentia, two ancient wolves that roamed the Earth. Cruciatus believes in pain, rage and anger, and will do anything to turn anyone to the dark. Licentia is neutral. She believes in nor light or dark, and does not force her will upon anything or anyone.'' Banner tortured souls.png|previous Tortured Souls Banner Apollo --.png|Mort'us' Signature Zenpollo (1) (1).png|Zyla's Signature Screenshot 2017-04-04 at 4.52.57 PM (1).png|Hail Tortured Souls! Screenshot 2017-04-04 at 4.58.10 PM (1).png|Sarepia Battle Line Featuring: Mortus, Ma'goa, Tempest and Slate Screenshot 2017-04-05 at 7.44.30 PM.jpg|Tortured Souls Howl Line Featuring Bear, Shani, Hidden, Illuminate, Zyla and Mortus Battle triangle.jpg|Battle triangle Screenshot 2017-04-06 at 4.24.36 PM.jpg|THE SUMMONING Screenshot 2017-04-06 at 7.40.31 PM.jpg|The Sacrificing Screenshot 2017-04-07 at 6.56.19 PM.jpg|Shivering Triangles Screenshot 2017-05-14 at 9.22.05 PM.jpg|<3 Fam Screenshot 2017-05-11 at 8.13.09 PM (1).png|Karma, Draco, Mort'us, Hidden and Insanity ''⇹Ħɨɇꞧǡꞧȼħɏ⇹ (Rendition) ⇹Ħɨɇꞧǡꞧȼħɏ⇹ The Sovereign (x2) Unchallengeable Mortusss.png|Mort'us, Sovereign of Tortured Souls Titania_fullbody.png|Titania - The Proxies (x2) Challengeable Tumblr m4gyjqiqWX1r5kn3jo1 500.png|Amnesia - The Deltas (x4) Unchallengeable Hidden Lineart 14 and 15 Colored.png|Hidden Denali Sig.png|Denali - The Advisers (x4) Challengeable Boreal irl 2.jpg|Boreal - The Assassins (x3) Unchallengeable The Elites (x10) Challengeable Alpen looks pissed.jpg|Alpen Need_image_TS|Althalos - The Shamans (x10) Unchallengeable white_wolf_by_harleydane (1).jpg|''Sakura'' puma5.jpg|Raga - The Mercenaries (x40) Unchallengeable Download42.jpg|Fang Eteru_new.png|Eteru Ciana tiger.jpg|Ciana need image TS.png|Lilac need image TS.png|Athalos need image TS.png|Salem Unas Amun need image TS.png|Lucius Th (8)skyeeee.jpg|Skye Akira.jpg|Akira 410f8f21bd9d085c6e336451d2e4db3a.jpg|Sveta need image TS.png|Nara tumblr_ncl8mtXpo11tvbl6bo4_500.jpg|Ruby need image TS.png|Illusion need image TS.png|Poison need image TS.png|Tip The Rookies (x20) Unchallengeable Need image TS.png|Soon Thadd sig no words.png|Thaddeus Adult Version Carnation 5.jpg|Carnation Aengus.jpg|Aengus Raven_bb_irl.jpeg|Raven need image TS.png|Sunny need image TS.png|Ally 239953052-hqlines-saygs-quotes-life-love-Favim com-568507.jpg|Hades - The Matriarchs (x8) Unchallengeable - The Tykes (x20) Unchallengeable need image TS.png|Sirena need image TS.png|Marci need image TS.png|Olympia need image TS.png|Zander need image TS.png|Ryker need image TS.png|Fleur need image TS.png|Kodiak need image TS.png|Enigma The Neglected (x4) Unchallengeable The Neglected are the punished canidae/panthera of Tortured Souls. They are to be treated with the little or no respect, and are to be punished by the higher ranks, especially the Deltas. Caramancer_bobcat_by_tamberella-d9eh6o8.jpg|Saffron ⇎⇎Śćħęȡũłē⇎⇎ ⤧Ꞩubjugation⤧ ⥣Allies⥥ ⥣Antagonists⥥ ⥣Blacklist⥥ These groups are to be ignored た'JOINING' FORMSた たOC Nameた たUsernameた たGenderた たSpeciesた たHow you found usた たDesired Rankた たMateた たRoleplay typeた たRoleplay Exampleた たLoyalty Promiseた たPast Groupsた た'SECOND OC' FORMた たOC Nameた たUsernameた たGenderた たSpeciesた たDesired Rankた たMateた たCurrent OCた *''Take note we don't accept alliance requests with groups less than 16 members'' を'ALLIANCE FORM' を をName を をLink を をFirst in command's name を をFirst in command's username を をSecond in command's name を をSecond in command's username を をMember count を をTerritory を ⏃Ᵽǎǥė Ɇđȉťɵȓṩ⏃ >Ask if you are allowed to become a page editor and provide valid proof you are able to become one with a coding example< Mortus (XxxLeviiathanxxX) Sakura (TopTrash) Boreal (Maybeelater) Sunny (Pikminkakeu) "Dare to join, or remain an outcast?" Category:Packs Category:Dark-Realmed Category:Multi-species Category:Wolves and Dogs Category:Groups Category:Multi-Species